thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ipaintedafish
Aloha Peeps! Welcome to my Talk Page Hello Starfaulters! This is my over crowded talk page (thank you Alice). So yeah, message me up any time, when you're bored or if you have a question or if you have a complaint or if anything. Just don't over spam it. Messages Nothing happened actually XD. A genius wikia contributor wrote out the entire AIA plot <3 ugh must've sucked, but you're BACK! And don't worry I think the Message Walls are better too now that I think about it. How was your grans though? c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ;D awesome. I'm glad you're back, I misseeeddd yooouuuu <3 idk half of my family o.e. You didn't go to school? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meh, alright. Too much school xD well I have 13 cousins... I had a Latin test that went pretty good :D where does your gran live? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh o.o my grandma lives in Texas and my cousins in Turkey and some others in Luxembourg sooo XD. I take 5 languages. Latin, German (mothertongue), English, French and Spanish. Luucckkyy you live in a rich country ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meh we just skype. Modern family XD, love technology. Love it. We only get together every year or two. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I create signatures, profile pages, talk pages etc. I'm a well known coder on THG wiki xD. Nice sig c: You have Wattpad?! ME too, whats your username? I'll fan you. Coding is purty easy and thanks c: do you prefer talking over talk pages or chat xD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Told you talk pages are awesome :D u wanna get on chat? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you on chat I don't want talk page stalkers to see >_> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE 50TH, have you seen the trailer? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) IT DID! IT'S ON YOUTUBE IF YOU WANT TO WATCH IT and I'm on chat now ;D sorry I didn't reply, watching Thor [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) '''pokes ' Hey hipster get on chat c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I know right. She's just ugh so perfect, did you see her Google+ video? It's hilarious :D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Talk about dedication xD. I knew her back when she was reading out loud 50 Shades of Grey <3 HAHAHAHA School ended early today and I'm like lol no I'm not doing homework I'm gonna procrastinate and cry while doing it. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god O_o. I remember this one time when I was like 11, we had to go to a different school during the afternoon for our Latin lesson and I didn't know the building very well so I walked around for an hour, crying and hiding from people until our school counselor showed up for our next lesson o_e worst day ever. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh it was. I feel horrible for my socially awkward 11 year old me. So how was your day :) [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* isn't that all of us? I'm like Allison Reynolds (the basket case from the breakfast club) tbh xD. Awesome. I don't have school tomorrow cuz our teachers are having some emergency meeting <3 [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 20:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) That sucks. It's just the teachers soo. Your school sounds like Hogwarts tbh o_e always busy with students getting lost everywhere. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:33, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Asdfghjkll the Divergent trailer I just can't [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) IKR I WAS SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM DIDNT UNDERSTAND WHY I WAS GETTING SO EMOTIONAL AND SHE WAS LIKE DONT CRY AND IM LIKE NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:58, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I WAS MORE LIKE... I SHIP IT I SHIP IT I SHIP IT EVEN MORE NOW OHMYGOD OHMYGOD MY OVARRIEESSSS NOOOO STAHP THEO AND SHAILENE YUSH [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:14, November 14, 2013 (UTC) More Messages By Derpy -CRYING- I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SEASON 3, DIVERGENT, 50TH ANNIVERSARY AND CATCHING FIRE. JUST NO [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that sounds like a good idea :3 ugh I had PE today and I'm sweating like a pig but I came home to 70 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR! HOLLA AT ME! WOO! Also OMG there's this kid in my class named Tobias he's tall and brunette and he's the head of the student council and today he was talking about phones and school etc it was really boring and suddenly he brings up someone called Marcus who's apparently also in the council and I'm like o___o. And then he mentions someone else called... Drum roll... JEAN! Yeah just thought I'd share that with you XD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Basically go to http://thefaultinourstars.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Then you see a lot of code where it goes something like .comments li="Everderp" blockquote { color:black !important; background: #F7C692 !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote:after { border-color: transparent #F7C692 #F7C692 transparent !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote div { background: transparent !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote {color:black !important;} } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote div { background: transparent !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote {border: 1px solid #000 !important;} Copy the whole thing, delete my username and replace it with yours and change the colours, save it and wait :D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ergh it's been such a long day [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I ALMOST FORGOT HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERE HAVE AN ANSEL ELGORT [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) did u just do the okay thing did u just did u just lel okay SO HOW WAS UR BIRTHDAY DID U GET CAKE [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Never heard of those headphones o.o I have old school earbuds XD did you get presents? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:59, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I want comic books for my birthday c: Ugh- boring. You? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC) That's a brilliant idea ;o thanks for telling me :D lul guess what I'm watching c; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't wait for Catching Fire and Day of the Doctor :D. I can't see TDoTD until tomorrow though cuz I'm in a crappy hotel >_> so if I'm not online it's cuz the wifi died xD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG DID YOU SEE THE 50TH?! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IT WAS THE EPICEST THING EVER AND YOU WERE RIGHT IT WAS BAD WOLF NOT ROSE [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU NEED A LINK? I HAVE MANY LINKS XD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) WHY YOU NO LEAVE SIGNATURE? ANYWHERE HERE THEY ARE. THERES LIKE 30 LINKS ON TJE PAGES http://www.primewire.ag/tv-5134-Doctor-Who-2005/season-7-episode-17 http://watchseries.lt/episode/doctor_who_s7_e25.html [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) GOOD LUCK FELLOW WHOVIAN SAYONARA [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) YOU DONE YET [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:36, November 24, 2013 (UTC) OMFG IKR I JUST UGH ALL THE DOCTORS ALL THE REFRENCES AND TENNANTS HAIR DID THE THING BTW I ADDED THE BUTTONS [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) U dead [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) C: I also changed the admin status to cancer survivor heehehehhehehehehehehhehe [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :D you can also change the chat mod and bcrat names if you want. I can show you. Wanna get on chat? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:52, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Changed the theme Hey ^_^ I changed the main page completely, what do you think? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:52, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll take that away :D thaaankkk yyooouuuu [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I KNEW I WAS MISSING SOMETHING AASDFGHJKLÖLKJHGFDSAA Guess who's watching Mean Girls c: and why aren't you at school o.o [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) WOAH WHAT?! OMFG THATS SO EARLY YOU LUCKY DJSHAJKLKLSF [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well I get up at 6:30 every day cuz school starts at 7:30 except on Thursdays- 8:20. On Mondays and Fridays it ends at 5, on Tuesdays at 4, on Wednesdays 11:50 and on Thursday 4. I'd rather your way ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but then you go home really late and don't have time to stay up late cuz u go to bed early and you don't have enough time to study, do homework and do things you like. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I HATE YOU HAVE YOU SEEN SHES THE MAN [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Shakespeare in Love is good o.o [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :O I'm watching Game of Thrones and drawing cats and drinking tea xD. I read Divergent on my nook [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I SAW CATCHING FIRE AND JOHANNA AND FINNICK AND KATNISS ITS JUST ASKLDJAFGJKLJÑD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) OMFG FINNICK AND JOHANNA AND MAGS THEYRE JUST PERFECT BUT THEY CUT OUT BONNIE AND TWILL [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) THEY DID [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:17, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT BUT I THINK THEYLL SET IT UP IN THE NEXT ONE [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Even More Messages Guess who's constipated [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) MEEE ;-; I ALSO SLIPPED ON ICE TODAY AND NEARLY BROKE MY LEG BUT THANKFULLY I JUST GOT A BRUISE AND I STOOD UP LIKE LOL YOLO AND EVERYONE IN A 10 METER RADIUS WAS LIKE WTF [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 20:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah thanks. You don't need to worry if someone blanks a page because you can rollback it :D but that's a good idea anyway... I left it open so I could block people >;D nah kidding. It's my time of the month and I had to go home cuz I bled through my pants during chemistry ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah and I wanted to ask if you wanted me to create a coded profile for you like mine c: you can say anything. I've got like 20 different styles. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well if you just go on the history of my user page on THG (hunger games) wiki you'll see c: I like my newest version ^.^ We have this secret santa thing at school and my secret santa is an idiot, he wrote down FOR ALICE and I was like are u kidding me I recognize your handwriting [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you should ;D and I will c: gimme a few secs and maybe get on chat so we can discuss it? ;D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) The fluid layout has come and I have no idea how to enable it omg wat [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC) lol, moron. I'm getting close to my 60 days badge c: I'm nearing to season 4 of Glee and I'm going to cry because I heard it was the worst Dx. What were you busy with o.o [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:02, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Omfg you don't watch glee o.o I question your life descisions. WHAT DO U WATCH? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You mean classic who right? Aaah I love classic who c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:16, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup! I'll give you the websites I use. http://www.primewire.ag/ and http://watchseries.lt/ [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay then :D I'm online now. I'm watching Glee with oreos and tea <3 [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ew I had braces last year, it sucked. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) About a year, my teeth weren't very crooked but y'know they look perfect now :D. I couldn't even eat bread ;-; now I have this something-like-a-brace-thing-but-not-really in the back of my bottom front teeth, like its just a silver metal thing to make sure they don't move, I have to keep it until I'm 18. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:20, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Something like that. I can take my retainer on and off but I only use it at night :3 I HAVE A BOTANY EXAM TOMORROW AND IM SWEATING [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ikr, I studied so much but I don't think I don't think I did that well ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:22, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Psst. If you dont edit youll lose your badge again Ugh that sucks, why do you have to go? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ooh. Lucky her? XD. I got home and my mom told me she got the job she's been hoping for for months and I'm like asdfghjkl I'm so proud [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) GUESS WHO GOT OUT OF SCHOOL AT 12 O CLOCK HOLLA AT ME That moment when your wiki gets so popular people start trolling [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I cant remember what episode of OUAT I'm on [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ;-; whatevs IT SNOWED IN CAIRO [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:20, December 14, 2013 (UTC) AHHHH IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ACTIVE. I went on a skiing trip and I didn't know we wouldn't have wifi ;-; but I'm back now c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 09:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) XD MERRY CHRISTMAS DO U LIKE MY CHRISTMAS AVI [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:55, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ikr I spent 30 minutes making it [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) OMFG THE MOVIE POSTER OFMG STAHP [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 21:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) And More Aw so glad you like it!! Let me know if your wiki ever needs help with anything :) I'll still pop in from time to time to edit or add info. as needed! Best, Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) OMFG YES I SAW IT I CRIED SO BAD IN THE GRENADE MY PART LIKE MY MOM WAS LOOKING AT ME LIKE AWW ITS TOO BAD THE GIRL DIES AND IM LIKE SHUT UP I FREAKING WISH -- [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:14, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I got chills watching the trailer, it was so good!!! I'm counting down the days until the movie. The trailer is up on the main page! Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:40, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I just wanted to let you guys know that I included The Fault in Our Stars in this month's Romantic Food Fiction Feast. It would be awesome if you could spread the word and vote to represent your community! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Ughhh Fish I'm sick. Send help. [[User:Everderp|●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 08:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ipaintedafish! | Hi awesome user! | Fish- Thanks for the warm welcome back! I would love to thank you for your work on the Wikia! It is more than greatly appreciated due to the fact that I had to leave early. I really can't wait to work with you (: Best to you and your family, Darfol (talk) 21:55, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Fish- I would like to get into contact with you to discuss some things with you! I'm on chat aswell! Darfol (talk) 16:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for your message! I'll try and stick around :D When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 21:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Omg someone's on an editing spree. Guess what tho, I went on a ski trip and I have this huge blue and purple and green bruise on my left leg. BLehhhhh [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 09:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Not anymore What if it went through my leg ew HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, that's unfortunate. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 10:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) lololooool, omg you started Teen Wolf. I want to but I know I'll get obsessed. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Could you pretty please join us on chat XD When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 19:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ;-; yes sadly ;-; but the sun'll come out toommorrrow When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 01 :18, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Bonjour Fish, I am Toast! When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 12:12, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ugh stupid sig XD Idk why I'll try and figure that out When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 14:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm gooddd! You? -inserts messed up sig- When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 14:45, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Le sig I THINK I GOT IT TO WORK HALLELUJAH When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 15:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) IT'S AN INVASION When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 15:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I am going to bring peace to the world and end le invasion with my new sig if this works My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 15:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I GIVE YOU A 10 My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 15:33, March 3, 2014 (UTC) NO PROBLEM YOUNG ONE My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 16:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I think we should make a rule that you can only have one type of category for a specific thing like "Female". So you can't add like "Female" "Females "Female Characters" "Not-A-Man" etc. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:56, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Heeeyyyyyyyy My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 18:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Omg my brothers friends are over how am I supposed to watch Supernatural around them [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Omgg I DO I DO I DO My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 11:51, March 9, 2014 (UTC) 10, lol. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes but remember he's a BOY, so it's like 10x worse. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:20, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Ya I read the stuff you put on his talk and I agree with the thing he said about the three admins coming to an agreement about whether it needs more info or not. Also, you follow me on wattpad, twitter and tumblr but not insta lol. My insta is @lemon_penguinz c: I started doodling on my arms with pen and I can't get it off omg help [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Knowing me do you really think I didn't draw a huge-ass penis on my arm. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:06, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ipaintedafish! So we are going to make the video for the TFIOS reactions contest tomorrow...very excited! Thanks so much for writing your reaction. Can you tell me a time (like 1:30) on the video that you felt this "My entire reaction: dead. Cause of death: Too. Many. Feels!"? We want to put it in the right place in the video! For example, was it the hospital scene? Or the kissing scene? Thanks so much!! Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Fish! Thanks so much for getting back to me. I just wanted to let you know that the NEW extended trailer is live for TFIOS. We are also asking fans to post their reactions to this video-- whenever you get a chance it would be great if you and the other admins could write what you think in the comments! Thanks SO much. Hope you're having a great week :) Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) lel soz its back now [[User:Everderp|●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:52, May 2, 2014 (UTC) omfg ikr and its so hard to take it away since we're admins and stuff bUT HEY WE OWN THE WIKI RIGHT????? so what do u think we should do? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) half joking HALF EMPHASIS ON HALF but still yeah thats true we've had to delete so much vandalism lmao but it makes us more of admins like imagine how boring it would be to own a website with no vandalism??? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC) OK BUT DID U SEE THE NEW TRAILER OMFG [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 04:46, May 7, 2014 (UTC) omfg i cried too and my mom was staring at me like wtf and she doesnt wanna go watch it with me bc "kids with cancer" is a rlly "overrated" storyline or sth???? guess what tho U KNOW THAT DUDE I TOLD U ABOUT YEAH WE TALKED AGAIN [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 07:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC) THE DUDE THAT SENT ME THE FRIEND REQUEST ON FB [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC) JUST U KNOW LIFE AND STUFF AND MUSIC AND AMBITIONS AND THIS WEIRD THING GOING ROUND FB IN OUR HOME TOWN [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ipaintedafish! Hope you are well :D I wanted to reach out to you and the other admins with an idea for the TFIOS wiki. As a HUGE John Green fan, and since he has so many popular books right now (The Fault in Our Stars, Paper Towns, and Looking for Alaska)-- would you and the other admins want to make this wiki into a John Green Wiki? The idea would be that each book would have its own portal (so essentially the main page would stay the same for TFIOS). This would bring more users to your wiki! I could do all of the main page design work so you wouldn't have to. Just an idea-- let me know what you think. NO worries if you totally hate the idea :) Best, Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 18:21, May 13, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I'm also messaging Everderp and Darfol basically its this thing where if youre nominated you have to jump into a freezing cold lake and nomiante three other people, if you don't do it you have to do something the person who nominated you wants you to do lol [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:35, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Fish! Ya good point-- I'd only combine the wikis if the other admins were OK with it. Those wikis look pretty dead though! I created an admin forum thread so you me and Everderp can chat about what to do next! I think Everderp wasn't sure about combining the wikis so I came up with another idea :D Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 16:59, May 14, 2014 (UTC) those spinning tardises on your page. they are amazing. and sexy. sexy tardises. ~Froststar 22:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Front page books add? Hi, I am admin over at Canavan's Books Wiki and was wondering whether you could add our link to the books section on your front page please? My wiki is barely known despite it being around for a few years :( so I'd really appreciate it. Thanks Sheepy-Pie (talk) 11:04, May 25, 2014 (UTC) first timer Hi. I luv tfios!!! Best book in the whole WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so... yeah. Who's your fav character?Tfios (talk) 01:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I found this page that needs a little fixing. I'm on mobile right now so i can't fix it, but here. http://thefaultinourstars.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_Kenna Hey Fish!! The Fault in Our Stars is our monthly book club for June. I hope you and Everderp might pop in for the discussion if you get some free time this month! Hopefully we'll get some cool TFIOS prizes and giveaways later this month...I'll keep you posted. Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou Ahhhh!!!!! My friend just showed me a pic that you posted one of my fault in our stars edits under fan art (I'm a grenade, the one with the arrow through it) I actually want to give you a million virtual hugs because I love you :) xxx 11:08, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Siobhan a.k.a perks_of_being_chevie omfg I just came on after like a week of not being on and it took me at least 15 minutes to go through the entire history of the Hazel page, read the whole thing to check it and block like 10 users and I still have Augustus, Isaac, the parents, Patrick, blogs to delete and read EVERY SINGLE COMMENT to see who I should block adfghjk. [[User:Everderp|●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Fish! Of COURSE! Never hesitate to ask for help :) What do you need? A new skin, wordmark, headers, etc.? Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) No worries, I"m on it :)! I'll try to get it done by the end of today. I'll send you a message when it's "beautified"! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Fish!! I made some new edits to the main page. I couldn't find the exact same font as your old headers so I made some new ones- but totally free free to delete mine. The background is from one of the If I Stay covers. I also added some templates and a few basic pages! Hope that helps! Let me know if you need anything else :) Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 22:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Ey there. I was wondering if on a wiki that I'm admin on (animaljam.wikia.com) I could add this wiki as a sister wiki? It's basically just a bit more publicity for the TFIOS wiki. Probably not much just because the wiki is mostly run by young people (I'm one of the few COPPA verified users...), but it may get a few more users. Anyway, what do you think? ~Froststar 22:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC)